Kumpulan Drabble
by 01-February
Summary: Random!main character. [Story 9: UPDATE]
1. Story 1 : Aksioma

**Aksioma**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura. OC punya saya.**

 **Main chara: Malaysia, Myanmar (Muhammad Azali, Da'i Sang Na Kyi)**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, some Romance**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Human!AU, Human name, Myanmar POV, Author galau (?)**

 **Summary: Aku hanyalah sebuah titik diluar garismu. Di mana ketika aku menjadi garis, aku tetap tak dapat menjangkaumu.**

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya tersenyum bangga dengan mengangkat cawan emasnya. Kau mengangkat cawan emas dengan bangga karena telah memenangkan semua pencapaiannya selama ini dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Aku ucapkan selamat padamu, meski dari jauh. Semua hal yang kau lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia, aku tahu. Dari bergadang di perpustakaan Hetalia Academy untuk membaca, searching di internet saat tengah malam, mencatat semua hal penting, ah aku tak begitu ingat. Kau tahu sekeras apa aku berusaha menyamaimu untuk itu? Ah, bahkan ku tak tahu siapa aku.

" _Karena kita adalah orang yang akan melanjutkan dunia..."_

Ucapanmu saat itu sangat membuatku berharap bila dunia ini tidak hancur suatu hari nanti. Namun aku juga tahu, seperti apa dirimu dibalik panggung. Saat kau tidak menampakkan topeng "dirimu yang sangat tegas dan tegar", maupun "dirimu yang keras kepala dan penggertak". Saat kau hanya menampakkan dirimu yang seutuhnya, "dirimu yang berhati rapuh dan cengeng", serta "dirimu yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang". Namun itu bukan untuk diriku, hanya untuk ke-4 saudaramu. Hanya untuk mereka.

Aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berharap bisa menjadi sepertimu.

Seorang ahli ilmu yang sangat pintar, di mana argumen yang dikeluarkannya hampir tak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun. Kau luar biasa. Sementara aku hanyalah orang biasa. Aku tak tahu apa istimewanya diriku hingga bisa sejajar denganmu.

Aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengidolakan sosok dirimu.

Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan dan tegas. Di mana bagiku kau yang paling sempurna. Bagiku, kau tak tertandingi oleh siapapun di mataku. Kau begitu populer. Bagiku kau sempura.

Ah, kata-kataku begitu hiperbolis ya? Entahlah. Semua ini selalu meluncur begitu saja di kepalaku. Begitu saja seperti aliran air yang mengalir.

.

Kau memandang tegas pada semua orang. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Pandangan yang begitu menusuk, namun mata itu penuh kekosongan. Kau telah bicara, menyuarakan pendapatmu yang hampir tak bisa dibantah dalam rapat para ahli saat ini. Semua diam tak bergeming, tak mau bicara, tak dapat membantah. Karena semua sepihak pendapatnya denganmu.

Kau begitu disegani. Kau begitu tegas. Meski kau hanya satu. Tak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu.

Kau bagaikan aksioma. Tak perlu dipertanyakan, tak perlu dibantah. Kau bagaikan garis yang berdiri sendiri. Sementara aku hanyalah titik diluar garismu. Setelah aku menjadi garis yang berdiri sendiripun, aku hanya bisa sejajar dengamu. Tanpa bisa memotong apalagi berhimpitan denganmu.

Awalnya aku hanyalah titik, yang berubah menjadi garis. Garis yang hanya bisa sejajar denganmu. Tanpa bisa bersamamu, apalagi memilikimu.

Kau bagai aksioma. Tak dapat dibantah. Bahkan meski ingin, tak ada yang bisa.

Kau garis yang berdiri sendiri. Garis yang terlihat tegar, tegas, namun pada hakikatnya rapuh.

Dan aku hanya titik. Yang meski menjadi garis tetap tak bisa menandingimu, tak pantas bersanding denganmu.

Kita bagai aksioma. Kisah kita tak terbantahkan. Dan meski ingin, tak ada yang bisa. Tak perlu dipertanyakan. Karena kita sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sumpah-demi-apa, kenapa saya bikin _fic_ kayak begini, coba? *pundung sendiri di kamar*. Ini terinspirasi dari pelajaran matamatika yang lagi dipelajarin sama saya mati-matian saat ini. Yaitu garis dan sudut. Begitu sampe aksioma, aku merasa ada sedikit ironi di dalamnya. Di satu soalnya, menyiratkan bisa sejajar tanpa bisa memotong apalagi berhimpit. MTK bagian ini baru dipelajarin Senin pagi, jam pelajaran pertama hari ini juga.

Diselesaikan dalam waktu 2 jam pake HP. Langsung disimpen, dan _post_ , selesai. Saya iseng _post_ lewat HP, eh bisa juga. Author galau karena mau dibacok temen sekelas gara-gara gak bawa memori yang bener buat ngerjain tugas. (Maafkan saya, Shima...)

 _Oneshoot_ pertama saya. Hehe. Kalau ada kesalahan teori, atau apalah bisa beritahu saya?

Salam sekian,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 22-02-2016_


	2. Story 2 : Kata-kata yang Hilang

**Kata-kata yang Hilang**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Indonesia, Singapore (Fatma Karunia Cahyaningtyas, Zhiang Singhwa)**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, some Romance**

 **Warning: OC, Human!AU, Human name, Indonesia POV**

 **Summary: Kekita berkata "Pergilah", sesungguhnya aku ingin berkata "Jangan pergi". Namun pada akhirnya semua itu menjadi kata-kata yang hilang.**

.

.

.

.

Kebakaran di Hetalia Academy malam itu, menjadi malam terakhir aku bertemu denganmu. Malam terakhir sebelum aku kehilanganmu. Malam di mana kau pergi jauh tanpa bisa kembali. Malam di mana senyuman itu menjadi senyuman terakhir yang tampak di bibirmu.

Malam yang sama ketika kau, aku dan yang lain sedang mengerjakan tugas di ruang labolatorium. Malam ketika kecelakaan karena kecerobohanku membawa petaka kematianmu.

Senyuman itu menjadi awal perasaan ini, dan akhir dari perasaan ini. Ironi yang terjadi dalam satu malam penuh kobaran api. Ironi yang sesungguhnya baru pertamakali aku rasakan.

" _Aku akan membantu yang lain, yang masih di dalam. Kau tunggu saja di sini..."_

Kau mengatakannya dengan ringan, tanpa beban sama sekali. Aku hanya menjawab "Pergilah", namun sejujurnya aku ingin berkata "Jangan pergi". Setelahnya, senyuman itu menjadi hal terakhir yang aku lihat dan aku ingat dari dirimu sebelum kobaran api melahapmu.

Sejenak aku merasa nasib sedang mempermainkan diri ini dengan kematianmu, dan kehancuran mentalku. Kobaran api membuatku selalu mengingat dirimu. Api yang membuatmu mati bersama bakat, nama, dan sosok dirimu.

Aku menangis. Mendengar namamu membuatku teringat akan sosokmu. Sosok sopan, pendiam, namun manis dan baik disaat bersamaan, yang membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kau bersama bakatmu yang mengagumkan. Kau dengan prestasimu yang terjunjung tinggi. Kau dengan sosokmu yang begitu aku rindukan. Kau dengan semua pesonamu. Kau dengan segenap perasaan ini.

Aku tersenyum. Mengingat tingkah lakumu yang tak mungkin akan aku lihat lagi. Sebuah ironi dibalik namaku yang makin melambung tinggi bersama prestasi. Sebuah ironi di balik diriku yang terlihat tegar. Sebuah ironi dibalik kata-kataku yang menyemangati.

Orang bilang aku gila, aku sinting, setelah melihatku yang berada di balik panggung. Namun yang mereka tertawakan, yang mereka bicarakan, sejatinya bukan aku. Namun takdir. Mereka menertawakan takdir yang menimpaku.

Ironi yang menimpaku. Seperti berkata "Baiklah", namun direspon seakan aku berkata "Tidak".

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sumpah-demi-apa, _fic_ ini lebih gaje dari yang "Aksioma". Meski cara bikinnya sama sih... Dibuat selama kurang dari setengah jam, dimulai setelah Aksioma _publish_. Kata-kata yang langsung mengalir di kepala. Karena ini sebenarnya mirip sama kisah kehidupan saya yang "ditinggal mati sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama dan cinta terakhir saya"... #curhat

Terinspirasi dari puisi saya waktu kelas 5, yang entah kenapa kok bisa kebawa sampe ke Jawa begini. *garuk-garuk kepala* Puisi dengan judul yang sama. Isinya begini:

 _Hanya aku yang tahu,_

 _Kalau semua yang aku katakan itu bohong_

 _Ketika berkata "Pergilah",_

 _Sesungguhnya aku ingin berkata "Jangan Pergi"_

 _Namun pada akhirnya,_

 _Semua itu menjadi kata-kata yang hilang_

 _._

 _Hanya aku yang mengerti,_

 _Mengapa semua itu hanya kebohongan belaka_

 _Seperti mengatakan "Tidak",_

 _Bener-benar petir di siang bolong bagimu_

 _Dan semua kata yang ingin kuucapkan,_

 _Pada akhirnya menjadi kata-kata yang hilang_

 _._

 _Meski hanya aku yang paham,_

 _Alasan aku membalikkan kata_

 _Meski ketika aku jujur berkata "Baiklah",_

 _Kau bereaksi seakan mengatakan "Tidak"_

 _Lalu kau pergi tanpa tahu apa-apa_

 _Sungguh semua itu kata-kata yang hilang_

.

Sumpah, malu banget _publish fic_ ini. Rasanya begitu aneh dengan ceritanya. Aksioma udah _Hurt_ / _Comfort_ , seharusnya aku bikin yang rada _Friendship_ dan _Humor_. Tapi kok malah sama gini temanya sama yang Aksioma? Entahlah.

Salam akhir,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 22-02-2016_


	3. Story 3 : Selalu Bersamamu

**Selalu Bersamamu**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Main Chara: Norway, Iceland (Lukas Bondevik, Emil Steilsson)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, more Family and Humor**

 **Warning: OOC, Human!AU, Human name, Iceland POV**

 **Summary: Kau adalah kakakku meski aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Namun dibalik itu, aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun. {Isi hati seorang Iceland dalam menghadapi saudara berwajah tripleknya}**

.

.

.

.

Aku diam. Kau diam. Kau bicara. Aku diam sejenak, lalu menanggapi apa adanya. Aku bicara. Kau diam sejenak dengan tanggapan kecil. Hei, aku tahu kita sama-sama pendiam, tapi bukankah ini berlebihan?

" _Panggil aku Kakak."_

Adalah satu kata yang paling sering kau katakan padaku. Kau ucapkan dengan nada datar namun benar-benar "minta dituruti". Kalau kata Kiku, percakapan antara aku dan kau saat itu, dibahasaJepangkan menjadi:

" _Onii-chan."_

" _Shiranai."_

" _Onii-chan."_

" _Iwanai."_

" _Onee-chan."_

" _Imi wakannai."_

Lihatlah, kau dengan datarnya menyuruhku memanggilmu " _Onee_ - _chan_ ". Tapi kau kan laki-laki. Namun meski begitu, aku tetap tak mau mengakuimu sebagai kakakku. Namun sebagai saudaraku. Aku tak ingin dianggap lemah karena menjadi seorang adik. Aku tahu bahwa kau kuat, kau tegar, kau juga tegas dibalik raut datar itu. Tapi aku tak ingin kau menjadi dirimu yang lain karena "diakui". Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi dirimu.

Kau yang merupakan "dirimu" adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tak mudah putus asa. Keras kepala karena tak mau berubah pikiran, dan putus asa karena memikirkan cara yang lain. Ingat saja. Karena aku tak rela memanggilmu "kakak laki-laki", kau menyuruhku memanggilmu "kakak perempuan". Cermin dari dirimu secara garis besar, bukan?

Dari dulu aku tak percaya segala jenis makhluk yang ada di sekitar dirimu. Legenda makhluk-makhluk mitologi Nordic. Aku percaya makhluk seperti itu. Tapi tak percaya "mereka" mengelilingimu. Itu tak bisa terbukti. Tapi ketika aku merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan ketika kau sedang kesal, aku seperti melihat sosok "Troll" di belakangmu, mengikuti arah gerakanmu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Arthur dan Vladmir bahkan segan denganmu.

Kau tak pernah menguarkan senyuman. Kalau iyapun itu hanya garis tipis melengkung di bibir datarmu. Naas sekali nasibku. Sudah saudaraku bermuka triplek, senyumnya bisa dijual 200 juta US$ lebih. Kau tahu, betapa sulitnya membuat senyum merekah di wajah tampanmu? Ah, aku akui kau memang tampan, makanya saudaramu ini juga tampan. Sulit sekali membuat garis tipis di wajahmu. Tapi sesulit apapun, aku pernah melihatnya, sih... Senyummu itu bagai _fallen angle_. Kau bagai turun dari surga.

Sudah cukup hiperbolisnya. Lagipula kau tidak sebegitunya, hingga aku berkata seperti itu. Lantas kenapa aku berkata begitu, ya? Dalam hati saja mungkin.

.

Kau tahu, kau itu tak tahu terima kasih. Aku yang merawatmu saat sakit, saat kau terluka, kau malah tak bilang apa-apa. Bukanya aku ingin balasan ya. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kau ucapkan terima kasih atau semacamnya? Kau ini memang triplek yang terlindas baja ya...

Bicara tentang dirimu, aku jadi teringat hari kau memberiku nama. Dimana nama itu sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi ada satu hal yang membingungkan aku. Namaku Emil Steilsson. Aku mengikuti nama ayahku, dan aku tahu alasannya. Sementara kau? Lukas Bondevik. Apakah Bondevik itu adalah marga ayah atau ibu? Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar marga itu selain dari dirimu. Dan ketika aku bertanya tentang marga padamu, kau hanya diam memasang triplek ke wajahmu. _Your poker face is perfect_. Aku akui kemampuanmu menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Karena hal itu luar biasa susah. Dari mana-mana juga, meski aku dingin, aku tak bisa terlalu lama memasang _poker face_ sempurna.

Tapi aku lihat, semakin hari kau semakin kurus. Kau mulai merapatkan _barret_ ungu itu ke rambut pirang pucatmu. Aku melihat kantung matamu, bibirmu pucat. Rasanya aku melihat _mummy_ ketika melihat dirimu saat itu. Hingga pada akhirnya kau jatuh, kau pinsan. Kau tak sadarkan diri dengan darah dari hidungmu. Kau benar-benar seperti _mummy_ yang jatuh saat itu.

Aku kira kau kenapa saat itu. Saat kau sadar, kau hanya bilang "Aku terlalu lelah, mungkin.", disertai senyum tipis. Kau tahu, aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau seakan menatap datar kematian yang akan mendatangimu. Kau tahu, aku tahu kau sakit. Meski atu tak tahu itu penyakit apa.

.

Aku pergi. Kau melepasku di bandara. Dengan keadaan tubuhmu yang semakin mengkhawatirkan. Kau membiarkan aku pergi merantau dan melanjutkan _study_ ke Amerika. Aku pergi dengan berat hati. Dalam hati berjanji, bila ada apa-apa denganmu, aku tak ingin bertanggungjawab.

Dan semua hal terbukti. Setahun kemudian kabar memberitahuku. Tentang kematianmu. Tentang dirimu yang bahkan tak memberitahuku akan hal itu. Penyakit telah menggerogoti tubuhmu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan klimaksnya adalah kematianmu.

Ingin aku menepati janjiku untuk tak bertanggungjawab bila sesuatu terjadi padamu. Namun apa daya. Aku tetap bertanggungjawab karena keinginanku sendiri.

Keinginanku sendiri.

Keinginanku sendiri.

Cukup, jangan berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Aku tetap bertanggungjawab. Karena aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun.

Apu meninggalkan perantauanku. Aku kembali ke kampung halamanku di Nordic. Aku kembali pada dirimu yang meski tak lagi aku lihat. Tak lagi bisa aku sentuh. Tak bisa lagi aku rasakan.

Aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu selama aku hidup.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: _Request_ dari temen sekelas saya. Buat Elv nih... Aisu yang merindu. Haha... Selesai setelah 1 setengah jam berkutat dengan HPku tersayang. Inspirasi dari seseorang, bikin saya menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Kalau yang ingat, mesthi tahu dari mana aku dapet percakapan Iceland sama Norway yang " _Onee_ - _chan_ ". Yup, dari lagunya Nordic! "Always With You... Nordic Five!" menjadi teman kuping saya waktu nyelesein _fic_ ini.

Mau _request_? Boleh. Asal _request_ nya yang bener. Saya lagi gak menerima pasangan YAOI. Saya sedang tidak _mood_ sama yang kayak gituan. Kalau iyapun jadi saya tuli, adanya cuma _Shonen_ - _ai_ , dan _genre_ nya nyelip _Friendship_. Haha... Author yang kelewat konsisten sama dirinya sendiri (?)...

Salam akhir,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 23-02-2016_


	4. Story 4 : Sino Ka - Siapa Kau?

**Sino Ka? - Siapa Kau?**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Spain, Philippines (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Maria Alindogan)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, more Romance and Friendship**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi Historical, Philippines POV**

 **Summary: Kau orang yang sama dengan Espanya. Namun aku tak mengenalmu. Kau menganggap dirimu angin. Tapi bagiku yang lebih dan kurang dari itu.**

.

.

.

.

Kau datang padaku hari itu. Kau datang dengan kapalmu. Kau datang ke dalam hidupku. Kau datang bersama orangmu. Aku saat itu begitu lugu. Tak tahu apapun saat itu. Kau datang padaku, menguasaiku, namun tidak sepenuhnya berkuasa atas diriku. Kau datang dengan ilmu yang pada akhirnya kau bagi denganku. Kau mengajariku yang bodoh ini segala hal. Kau yang tahu banyak hal tak segan membagikan ilmumu padaku.

Kau telah mengarungi lautan. Kau membuatku melihat dunia. Kau membuat aku dan diriku yang lain pada akhirnya bersatu. Kau memperkenalkanku pada penyakit, pada senjata, pada dirimu sendiri, hingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Kau mencoba mengkristenkan pendudukku, yang umumnya sukses di dataran rendah utara dan tengah. Kau mendirikan sekolah, universitas, dan rumah sakit. Aku pikir itu untukku, dan kau bilang begitu. Namun pada dasarnya itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri.

Sekarang aku bahkan tak bertemu denganmu selain di tempat itu. Potret kita berdua hanya ada di dalam satu gambar polaroid yang bahkan sulit dibedakan mana kau dan mana aku. Espanya yang malang. Aku bahkan tak dapat melihatmu dari dekat lagi seperti dulu. Kau begitu jauh rasanya. Sangat jauh malahan. Kau dulu yang begitu dekat denganku, mengerti diriku, sekarang bagaikan orang lain di depanku. Kau bagaikan orang yang berbeda, dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

Namun dalam satu tubuh yang sama persis.

Ekonomimu morat-marit tidak jelas. Sementara negeriku maju dan menjadi lumbung padi dunia. Kau adalah seseorang yang berbeda dengan orang yang mengajariku menanam dan berternak selama ini. Kau orang lain dalam tubuh Espanya-ku. Dulu Espanya orang yang serius dengan pemikiran terbukanya. Siapa kau ini?

Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu meski kau dalam tubuh yang sama. Senyuman itu berbeda. Kau terlihat tak keberatan melukisnya di bibirmu. Padahal dulu kau begitu kesusahan untuk tersenyum. Kau bahkan tak tahu caranya tersenyum. Sepertinya dunia tanpaku selama beberapa tahun membuatmu menyadari cara yang paling efektif untuk melakukannya.

" _Tarik kedua sudut bibirmu ke atas. Lakukan itu dengan sepenuh hatimu."_

Aku masih ingat mengatakan itu padamu saat itu. Kau kesulitan melakukannya. Yang ada hanyalah rona tipis di pipimu ketika aku menarik kedua sudut bibirmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu.

.

Dulu kau baik padaku. Meski hanya sikap saja yang menunjukannya. Kau tak pernah menunjukkannya lewat kata-kata. Aku tak pernah melihatmu menulis kecuali saat mengajariku menulis. Aku tak pernah melihatmu membaca kecuali saat mengajariku membaca. Kau tak pernah melakukan hal lain yang tak bisa aku pelajari. Karena kau tahu aku selalu belajar darimu. Bahkan aku belajar berperang darimu. Kau mengajariku menggunakan senjata api. Kau mengajariku mengasah tombak, pedang, belati, pisau, panah, apapun itu namanya. Kau mengajariku caranya bertarung.

Hingga aku sendiri melawanmu dan mengusirmu dari tanahku.

Kau pergi, aku bebas. Namun tak lama Ingles datang dan lalu pergi lagi. Kau kembali, lalu tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Kau datang dan pergi begitu saja. Kau menempatkan dirimu sebagai angin belaka. Angin yang menganggap dirinya sendiri hanya berhembus sesekali dan tak punya pengaruh apapun.

Tapi itu bukan dirimu. Kau yang bagaikan angin bukanlah dirimu. Itu orang lain yang sama denganmu. Kau orang lain. Orang yang berbeda dengan sosokmu selama ini.

Siapa kau ini?

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Apa lagi yang ini?! Kok jadinya gaje begini? Padahal awal temanya itu "potret kenangan". Tapi kok jadi begini? _Request_ dari sahabat saya, LUNAS. Untuk Eroi yang mesen tema " _History_ ". Dan jadilah _fic_ ini. Awalnya pas diketik, malah isinya kayak buku IPS saya. Setelah ditulis ulang, jadilah yang seperti ini. _Word_ nya sedikit ya? Padahal yang "Selalu Bersamamu" bahkan sampe 900 _word_ sendiri. Tapi lumayan juga sih...

Karena ini sudah sore, dan HP batrenya tinggal 2 digit, aku akhiri cerita ini sampai di sini.

But, kalau ada kesalahan sejarah, bisa beri tahu saya?

Mau _request_? Boleh saja.

Salam akhir,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 23-02-2016_


	5. Story 5 : Relief Masa

**Relief Masa**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Laos, Cambodia (Kan'na Lulaby, Chiara Chorine)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, more Friednship**

 **Warning: OC, Semi-Historical, Cambodia POV**

 **Summary: Setiap tahunnya, aku mengukir. Mengukir dengan jelas namamu di batu itu. Berharap kau akan datang lagi. Seperti di saat aku masih memilikimu.**

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggumu. Aku menunggumu di sini. Di sini. Di tempat ini. Tempat yang sama sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini, rinai hujan yang menemaniku. Bersama dengan patuk kayu dan palu kecil. Mengukir di batu. Bunyi ketukan antara patuk kayu dan batu menjadi alunan nada yang bergema di bawah hujan. Bunyi dengan tempo yang lambat laun bertambah cepat. Menjadi melodi pengisi sunyi hari itu. Bunyi yang sedikit menyatakan detak jantung ini. Detak yang semakin cepat setiap detiknya.

Aku mengharapkanmu. Mengharapkanmu ada di sini. Di tempat ini. Bersamaku. Seperti saat kau masih bersamaku.

Teriring sembah sujudku pada Budha yang mempertemukan aku denganmu. Budha yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatukan kau denganku. Budha yang juga memberi keputusan untuk memecahbelah kerajaan Khmer yang menguasai Semenanjung Indochina. Memisahkan aku dan kau dalam kesebelahan yang menyiksa.

Aku tak menyalahkan Budha karena keputusannya. Aku tahu Budha memberiku keputusan yang terbaik dengan ini.

Aku menyelesaikan ukiranku tahun ini atas batu yang sama. Batu yang sama yang aku ukir namamu tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Batu yang masih berdiri tegak di pinggir sungai yang sama. Semua sama saja selama ini. Kau tak pernah datang menepati janjimu. Aku hanya menunggu dirimu sampai matahari terbenam. Meski begitu, aku selalu menunggumu. Menunggumu yang berada di bawah langit yang sama. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang.

Kau berada di mana? Dengan siapa? Aku sebenarnya tak mau peduli lagi. Namun jika itu kau, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk tidak peduli. Kau selalu menarik perhatianku. Di mana ketika kau berada di bawah kekuasaan Khmer, kau yang tak berkutik malah menghancurkan harapanku. Kau memberikan semua perhatianmu pada orang lain yang berada diluar Khmer. Dia yang bahkan terlihat seperti lelaki. Kau mengacuhkanku hanya demi melihatnya. Hanya untuk melihat _Bratesa Hveilipin_ (Filipina/Philippines). Kau yang tampaknya terluka saat membaca pesan dari Bratesa yang saat itu dijajah _Esbanh_ (Spanyol/Spain). Kau begitu peduli pada Bratesa.

Kau mengabaikanku. Kau tak peduli akan kehadiranku. Hingga Budha menghendaki Khmer terpecah belah, dan sebagian Indochina dijajah oleh _Barang_ (Perancis/France). Perhatianmu teralihkan pada negerimu. Tak lagi melihat Bratesa di seberang sana. Semenanjung Indochina terjajah dalam kurun waktu cukup lama. Namun ada satu yang tak berhasil dijajah oleh Barang. _Thai_ (Thailand) masih bertahan dan menjadi macan terkuat di Semenanjung Indochina yang tak terjajah. Tanah Thai masih suci tanpa adanya penjajah.

Kau berubah sejak kemerdekaanmu. Kau menjadi ceria, aku akui _poker face_ mu yang itu. Tapi kau menjadi tertutup, dan aku akui keahlianmu menutupi dirimu. Aku tak menyangka, kau merdeka dengan caramu sendiri. Sementara aku di sini tak tahu apa itu bebas. Apa itu merdeka. Hingga pada akhirnya aku merasakannya. _Preăh Réachéanachâk Kâmpŭchéa_ , adalah namaku sekarang. Aku monarki dalam kerajaanku sendiri.

Kau tetap tak melirikku. Tetap mengurusi Bratesa di seberang sana. Kau berteman baik dengan Bratesa dalam PBB maupun ASEAN. Aku bukan syirik dengan sahabatku sendiri. Tapi aku merasa seperti angin lalu. Kau mengabaikanku. Namun tetap menganggapku ada, meski hanya sekedar nama.

.

Aku berharap kau datang tahun ini. Meski mungkin kau sendiri tidak ingat tempat ini. Sesungguhnya setiap relief yang terukir pada batu ini adalah tentang dirimu. Relief yang mulai aku ukir sejak bertemu denganmu. Dan pinggiran sungai ini menjadi saksi bisu kau dan aku saat itu. Batu yang dulu aku gunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi dari Barang. Batu yang sama yang aku gunakan saat kecil untuk bersembunyi dari _Vietneam_ (Vietnam) dan _Miyeanmea_ (Myanmar), saat masih kecil. Tempat yang sama ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Kau yang duduk terdiam menyandar ke batu.

Dan ketika kutanya "Siapa kau?", kau hanya menjawab "Tidak tahu". Dan itu hal yang sama aku ucapkan ketika kau balik bertanya aku siapa.

Namun sekarang, kau dapat berkata "Aku Laos" tanpa ragu lagi. Aku senang melihatmu begitu. Namun menyayangkan dirimu yang berubah menjadi seperti tak mengenaliku.

Dan aku benci keputusan yang kau ambil.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: _Fic_ yang temanya _request_ dari teman saya, "gambaran masa lalu dan masa kini". _Semi_ - _historical_ lagi. Hehe... Dulu Kerajaan Khmer itu kerajaan yang menguasai seluruh semenanjung Indochina. Lalu Khmer terpecah, dan sebagian dijajah Perancis. Namun Thailand bertahan dan menjadi satu-satunya yang bertahan, juga membuat sosok Perancis ketakutan.

Ah, _fic_ ini rada aneh memang. Saya malah nyelipin AbyAlin (Laos-Philippines). Bikin suasana hati Ara makin hancur saja.

Hehe... Mau _request_? Boleh aja, kok... Author lagi cari kerjaan sampingan.

Salam akhir,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 24-02-2016_


	6. Story 6 : Rupa Nusantara

**Rupa Nusantara**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Hindia Belanda (Indy Sanjivani)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, more Hints**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Historical, Hindia Belanda POV**

 **Summary: Awalnya Indonesia hanya ada satu. Namun setelah Belanda menggantikan Inggris, terbentuklah diriku. Akulah yang menyambut Jepang saat datang ke tanah nusantara. Sekarang aku adalah nusantara.**

.

.

.

.

Ini aku. Aku tak tahu namaku. Namun dia, Indonesia, memenggilku Hindia Belanda. Dia juga memberiku nama lain Indy Sanjivani. Dia bilang kalau aku "Indonesia yang saat ini". Dia awalnya menemukanku di pedalaman Sumatera. Menannyakan segala yang aku tahu. Di mana tak satupun yang bisa aku jawab. Indonesia membawaku pergi. Dia membawaku pada lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut pirang nge-jegrak yang katanya bernama Belanda.

Ini aku. Aku terbentuk beberapa saat setelah Belanda mengubah nama Indonesia. Di mana saat itu Indonesia langsung kabur dari hadapan Belanda dan pergi hingga ke Sumatera dan menemukanku. Dia, Indonesia, menyerahkanku pada Belanda. Lelaki itu menamaiku _Nederlands_ - _Indië_ , di mana ia memanggilku _Indie_ (Hindia). Belanda menyuruhku melakukan berbagai perkejaan, dan aku melakukan semua perkerjaan itu sendiri. Tak hanya sekali dua kali lelaki itu memanggilku hanya untuk tidur bersamanya. Yang langsung kutolak mentah-mentah, karena Indonesia mengajarkanku untuk menolak bagaimanapun caranya ketika ada lelaki yang akan menyentuhku. Sebab katanya itu akan berpengaruh pada alam nusantara nantinya.

Indonesia mengajariku banyak hal. Hingga hari itu datang. Jepang datang, mereka mendatangi pelabuhanku. Jepang tidak menemui Indonesia, namun menemuiku. Jepang melindungiku dari Belanda. Belanda menyerah tanpa syarat pada Jepang, setelah diancam dengan ujung _katana_ Jepang. Jepang menjanjikanku kemerdekaan. Aku mengiyakan tawarannya. Meski aku bukan Indonesia, aku akan membantu Indonesia memerdekakan dirinya.

Aku tak serta merta membawa Jepang pada Indonesia yang sebenarnya. Indonesia tengah mengurusi segala-gala untuk mempersiapkan kemerdekaan dan urusan lainnya setelah aku memberitahunya tentang kedatangan Jepang di tanah nusantara.

Namun tak lama, Jepang menunjukkan taringnya. Ia menyiksa banyak orang di segala penjuru nusantara. Namun begitu, ia pada akhirnya pergi karena "bom atom Hiroshima-Nagasaki" yang sesungguhnya aku tak tahu apa itu bom atom, atau di mana Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Indonesia tak tinggal diam dan mengurusi segala merta setelah kepergian Jepang. Indonesia merdeka dengan cepat. Dia menemuiku, menyarankanku berkeliling nusantara bahkan dunia untuk mencaritahu seperti apa rupa tanah dunia. Aku mengiakan, lalu pergi sementara Indonesia sibuk mengurusi segala-gala pemerintahan barunya.

Aku sudah hidup selama 350 tahu lebih saat Indonesia merdeka. Indonesia lebih tua dariku saat itu. Namun dia menganggapku kakak karena aku yang punya lebih banyak pengalaman dalam penjajahan dan penjelajahan nusantara. Aku mengetahui keadaan seluruh penjuru dunia. Dari Sabang sampai kembali ke Sabang, aku pernah mengunjungi semua tempat yang ada di atas bumi dunia.

Indonesia berkembang dengan pesat selama kepergianku mengelilingi nusantara. Lalu dalam Era Reformasi aku kembali padanya. Tepat saat Tri Sakti terjadi. Di mana kerusuhan yang terjadi menewaskan lebih dari 1000 orang. Di mana aku terluka terkena tusukan belati di pinggulku. Dan di saat itu juga Indonesia menyadari keberadaanku di tanah nusantara.

.

Dan sekarang, nusantara telah damai sejahtera. Tekhnologi berkembang pesat, di mana aku mempelajari tekhnologi hingga menjadi ahli _cyber_. Dan hingga sekarang, aku masih perawan.

Pernah dengar istilah "Nusantara masih perawan"? Yang dimaksud sebagai nusantara di situ bukanlah Indonesia. Namun aku, Hindia Belanda, yang dimaksud sebagai nusantara. Karena Indonesia sebagai seorang personifikasi bukan lagi seorang perawan. Tak tahu saja mereka kalau Indonesia itu sudah menikah.

.

Sesungguhnya aku terlahir dari keinginan Indonesia yang tak ingin terjajah. Namun sampai sekarang, nusantara masih terjajah. Terjajah dalam peradaban zaman dan perubahan mental anak negeri. Selama ini nusantara tak pernah terjajah sedemikian hebat. Namun nusantara tak pernah melawan penjajah yang ini. Mereka justru menikmati apa yang seharusnya disebut sisi gelap dunia.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: _Story_ ini dibuat atas _request_ Yumi Murakami. Di mana saya lupa ngabarin atau konfirmasi ke dia soal macam mana si Indie ini. Dan jadilah cerita ini. Diketik setelah membuka FFN jam 12 tadi siang, dan baru selesai pukul 14.27 setelah makan siang. Maafkan saya Yumi kalau tidak sesuai harapanmu! _I do apologize_!

Kalau ada kesalahan teori, boleh kasih tahu saya? Ah, intinya begitulah. Ada yang mau _request_ lagi? Sebisa mungkin aku kerjakan, kok...

Akhir salam,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 25-02-2016_


	7. Story 7 : Singapura Namanya

**Singapura Namanya**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Singapore (Zhiang Singhwa)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family, more Friendship**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Historical, Author POV**

 **Summary: Singapura namanya. Hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kawasan di Indochina yang dijajah oleh Inggris. Di mana Singapura maju pesat di tangannya.**

.

.

.

.

Singapura namanya. Di era modern ini, ia berkembang pesat di pulau kecilnya. Ia menjadi salah satu pusat peradaban modern yang maju pesat. Dalam hati kecil sang personifikasi tanah yang terkanal akan _Marlion_ nya itu, tak sepenuhnya mengakui semua ini adalah hasil keja kerasnya seorang. Karena sebelum ini, ia harus melewati bermacam-macam cobaan yang ia sebut dengan "jurang". Jurang-jurang itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat Singapura menjadi salah satu pusat tekhnologi ternama.

Jurang yang paling membekas di hatinya adalah jurang penjajahan dan jurang perpisahan.

Singapura namanya. Sebelumnya ia menjadi salah satu bagian dari Malaysia, namun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk merdeka sendiri. Sebelumnya ia adalah koloni Inggris bersama ke-2 kakaknya dan 1 adiknya. Di mana Inggris menjaga mereka dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Singapura namanya. Sebelumnya ia menjadi salah satu bagian dari Khmer dan termasuk dalam negara Semenanjung Indochina. Dari dulu Khmer memperhatikannya, memperhatikan sejumlah calon kawasan srategis perdagangan. Di mana tebakan wanita personifikasi Khmer yang sekarang dipanggil Cambodia itu, benar terjadi saat Inggris dan Perancis datang dan menjadikannya rebutan karena kawasan strategisnya.

Singapura namanya. Sebelumnya ia adalah personifikasi yang ceria bersama kakak kembarnya Malaysia. Namun perkembangan waktu membuat Malaysia menjadi sadis, _Tsunderee_ , sinis dan sarkastik berkat didikan England. Serta membuat sosok berisik Singapore dulu berubah menjadi sosok berkepala dingin, kalem, pendiam dan lemah lembut, namun disaat bersamaan memancarkan aura intimidasi.

Singapura namanya. Dia merdeka pada 1965. Sebelumnya Singapura telah dijajah oleh Inggris dan Jepang, hingga setelah _World War_ II Singapura bergabung dengan Malaysia.

Singapura namanya. Dulunya ia hanya sebuah pulau yang kaya akan timah. Yang akhirnya ditemukan oleh Sir Stamford Raffles yang akhirnya membawanya pada Inggris. Orang percaya sebelum Sir Stamford Raffles datang, dia adalah pusat pemerintahan Kerajaan Melayu.

Singapura namanya. Sebelumnya ia adalah bagian dari Sriwijaya. Singapore pernah bertemu dengan sosok personifikasi Indonesia dan Hindia Belanda. Singapore pernah sekali melihat sosok Netherland, dan pernah juga bertemu dengan Japan.

Singapore namanya. Dia hanyalah sesosok kecil berpengaruh di tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Fic ini dibuat atas _request_ dari Southern Light. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keingin Kaka Re. Mau bikin _brothership_ antara Malaysia dan Singapore, tapi kok jadinya begini. Maafkan saya! Ini adalah _drabble_ paling pendek sepanjang sejarah _kokoro_ saya. Pendek banget...

Oh iya. Yang dimaksud Hindia Belanda di situ adalah Indy Sanjivani (Kumpulan _Drabble Story_ 6: Rupa Nusantara).

Ada yang mau _request_? Boleh kok. Mumpung kepingin nulis...

Akhir salam,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 26-02-2016_


	8. Story 8 : Our

**Our**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Brunei Darussalam, Philippines (Muhammad Ilmaya Zaheera, Maria Alindogan)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, some Friendship**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Human!AU, Author & Brunei pasive POV**

 **Summary: Hari itu sepucuk surat datang pada Alin. Surat yang kertasnya bergelombang, dan tulisannya tak berimbang dengan garisnya. Surat yang membuat Alin harus menahan dirinya.**

 **Note: Tidak bermaksud untuk mem-bash, atau menghina suku/agama/ras tertentu.**

.

Seorang wanita berambut merah berlari melintasi semua hal. Trotoar seakan menjadi lintasan _sprint_ untuk profesional seperti Alin. Alin meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah berusaha menyusul dengan motornya. Alin menghargai usaha Antonio, namun dia tak bisa mengulur waktu lagi. Alin hampir saja terlambat. Surat itu membuat seluruh perhatian Alin dari olimpiade atletik ke arah sahabat lamanya. Alin tak lagi ingin mengulur waktu, wanita itu harus cepat.

.

 _Minggu, 06 Maret 2016_

 _Teruntuk: Maria Alindogan_

 _Di: Madrid, Spanyol_

 _Halo, Alin. Apa kabarmu? Aku di sini mungkin tidak sesehat dirimu._

 _Aku mengenalmu. Kau yang sejak dulu bersamaku. Kau selalu tersenyum, bahkan di saat kau menangis. Orang selalu berkata kau adalah lelaki tangguh, namun kenyataannya kau hanyalah perempuan cengeng yang bisanya hanya berdiri di belakang tubuh ringkih Lulaby. Yah... Aku tahu mengapa kau begitu. Kau tak suka dikira lelaki, meski fisikmu seperti lelaki. Dari rambut coklat bata kemerahan yang dicukur pendek, dada rata, suara yang berat, serta bahu yang lebar. Yah... Sudah menjadi hobimu untuk berenang dan mendayung di lautan bebas. Tapi kok sampai sebegitu tomboynya kamu, ya..?_

 _Orang bilang kita kontras. Aku yang diam, pemalu, meski sedikit sarkastik, tak pernah cocok denganmu yang selalu bergerak, percaya diri, serta ramah. Tapi menurutku, kita itu sama saja. Sama-sama manusia. Yang berbeda hanya tingkat ketaqwaannya. Kata Kakak Tertua, yang sering melihat kamu dari atas pohon, dia kira yang sedang berlatih itu laki-laki. Tapi begitu melihat wajahmu, dia sadar kau itu perempuan. Ahh~ sepertinya insting Kakak Tertua itu tajam ya, padahal wajahmu itu benar-benar seperti lelaki. Cih, kalau saja yang menebak itu Kakak ke-2, dia pasti bilang "lelaki tulen". ._. Kakak ke-2 memang ceplas-ceplos kalau soal gender, karena dia sendiri ragu sama gendernya..._

 _Ah, aku ingat saat kita sedang berada di salah satu daerah umum, Zone of Freedom, di dunia. Saat itu, kita ber-11 berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kau yang biasanya memakai training dan terlihat macho, berubah menjadi wanita cantik berbando merah. Yah... Kakak ke-2 saja sampai lupa daratan melihat dirimu. Kak Indy, Kakak ke-2, terus saja inginnya nempel sama kamu. Aish... Kenapa orientasi seksual Indy itu tidak pernah pasti, dia sendiri bahkan binging dengan gendernya. Dunia anak albino memang aneh, ya?_

 _Saat ke ZoF, kau bagaikan orang yang berbeda. Kau menghormati semua orang dengan gaya sopan seorang señora España (wanita Spanyol). Karena mau bagaimanapun, kau pernah tinggal di Spanyol. Dan dari kelakukanmu sebagai señora España, seorang lelaki Spanyol tertarik padamu. Umurmu 14 tahun saat mengenal lelaki itu. Setelah itu, kata Kakak Tertua, kau dan dia menjalani hubungan sebagai TTM_ [1] _, secara LDR_ [2] _. Yah... Aku tak tahu apa artinya. Tapi kata Kakak Kembar Tertua, yang pasti itu tanda-tanda. Nah, itu lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti._

 _Hei, kamu. Sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir aku melihatmu, ketika kau dan dia berdiri di atas pelaminan. Saling mengikat janji suci di depan salib. Aku melihatmu, di barisan pertama. Meski aku tidak mengikuti prosesi do'a di gereja; karena aku Islam. Yah... Aku mendo'akanmu dari jauh. Mungkin Aby kecewa dengan keputusanmu menikahi Antonio, lelaki itu. Tapi aku tahu dia rela melepaska cinta pertamanya demi Ara. Yah... Wanita yang telah lama menunggu Aby itu pantas mendapatkan Aby..._

 _Ah... Aku menulis surat ini dengan susah payah. Tapi aku malah melantur saat menulisnya. DOR saja diri ini. Hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang saja, aku sudah bersyukur. Mungkin saja, besok aku sudah tak bernyawa. Ahaha... Penyakit memang begitu, meski diagnosanya minggu yang akan datang, mungkin saja hari yang akan datang aku tak lagi benafas. Percaya saja kata-kataku... Aku menunggumu selama aku masih bisa bernafas, Alin... Aku menunggu._

 _Maaf kalau ini mengagetkamu. Haha... Tanggal 7 Maret 2016 besok, aku akan dioperasi. Do'akan aku, ya... Kalau operasi ini berjalan dengan tidak lancar, do'akan aku juga, ya... Ahaha... Aku menunggu._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Muhammad Ilmaya Zaheera,_

 _di Mount Elizabeth Novena Hospital, Singapore_

.

Alin berhenti berlari. Wanita asal Filipina itu mengambil nafas, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bertumpu lutut. Alin lantas kembali mendongak dan berlari lagi. Alin tak bisa mengulur waktu lagi. Sudah cukup, waktu yang Alin ulur selama ini. Beberapa tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Cukup lama untuk ketahanan penyakit. Cukup lama untuk memendam rindu.

Alin memasuki koridor. Berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang ditunggui oleh beberapa orang.

"Siang yang melelahkan ya, Maria Carriedo Alindogan?" Suara itu sampai ke telinga Alin. Suara ketus dengan nada sarkastik dari seorang lelaki Melayu. Alin mendongak, menatap sang lelaki Melayu angkuh tadi dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Azali, apa maumu dengan berkata seperti itu..?" Alin mendelik menatap lelaki melayu berambut _mocca_ itu. Sementara Azali hanya menatap sinis pada Alin.

"Hoi. Cukup. Kita di sini untuk Ilma. Kau pikir, dengan berisik Ilma bisa selamat?" Tegur seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ pada Azali dan Alin. Sudahlah, isi kepala Inga sudah penuh dengan banyak hal. Kenapa pula harus ada masalah seperti ini..?

.

 _A day_ , 2021

Sebuket bunga mawar berpendar perak, dibawa seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan ke arah kompleks pemakaman. Kakinya membawa wanita itu menuju sebuah makam bernisan marmer, berukirkan nama dalam aksara arab. Alin meletakan buket bunga itu di atas nisan. Manik _aquamaire_ nya menatap nisan marmer itu sendu.

Namun tak perlu waktu banyak, hingga tetes-tetes bening mengenai batu marmer itu. Bersamaan dengan berlalunya wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

[1] TTM (teman tapi mesra): satu istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut 2 orang teman atau sahabat yang dekat, seperti sepasang kekasih, namun bukan kekasih.

[2] LDR ( _Long Distance Relationship_ ): satu istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut 2 orang teman, kekasih yang berhubungan namun dibatasi jarak yang jauh.

.

.

A/N: Setelah sekian lama tidak _up_ - _date_ , saya kembali dengan _pair_ lain. Saya mau gila memikirkan tugas bahasa dan SBK yang panjangnya gak kira-kira. Mana Lomba Seni Budaya Daerah semakin dekat... Vocal saya masih salah irama, bukannya ngikut _alto_ , malah ngikut _tenor_. Saya hampir gila... Mana minggu depan itu _Mid Semester Test_ , lagi. Do'akan saya kuat ngerjain soalnya... T,T

Story ini terispirasi dari nasib OC saya, Brunei, yang gak dapet pasangan sama sekali. Lalu jadilah cerita _friendship_ tidak jelas ini. Brunei sama dengan saya, mencinta tapi masih jomblo. Istilahnya CLBK (cinta lama belum kesampaian).

Bagi yang gak tahu: Kakak Tertua - Indonesia - Fatma Karunia Cahyaningtyas, Kakak ke-2 - Hindia Belanda - Indy Sanjivani, Kakak ke-3 - Malaysia - Muhammad Azali, Kakak ke-4 - Singapore - Zhiang Singhwa, Si Bungsu - Brunei Darussalam - Muhammad Ilmaya Zaheera, Spainish Man - Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Saya sedang menunggu _request_ , agar ide mengalir lancar. Mau _request_? Boleh, kok...

Akhir salam,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 07-03-2016_


	9. Story 9 : Red Dream

**Red Dream**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Brunei Darussalam, Hindia Belanda (Muhammad Ilmaya Zaheera, Indy Sanjivani)**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Friendhip, Hurt/Comfort, more Tragedy, Angst & Romance**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Human!AU, Author & Hindia pasive POV**

 **Summary: Ada dua mentari di mata Indy: Matahari yang dibuat Tuhan, serta Ilma. Mentarinya; Mataharinya; Indy melihatnya, meski hanya di dalam mimpi.**

.

Kosong; mata itu kosong; hampa. Indy tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh lelaki itu. Indy hanya bisa melihatnya dari tempatnya. Teringin menyentuhnya, mengenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menenangkannya; namun ia tak dapat. Tak kuasa. Indy tahu ini semua adalah halusianasinya semata. Indy yakin akan hal itu. Namun Indy tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Akalnya menolak untuk percaya. Melihatnya saja, Indy tak sanggup lagi. Mata elang itu bagaikan menagih janji; sementara iris _amber_ itu menghipnotis Indy. Kembali, Indy terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Mendongak menatap langit bergumpal awan di atasnya, Indy terperagah saat tetes-tetes mengenai kulitnya; sebatas mengenai tanpa membasahi kulitnya. Tetes air berasal dari langit menembus kulitnya, menembus tubuhnya, sebelum membasahi bumi di bawah kaki Indy. Meratap ke langit; ingin Indy melupakan ini semua. Namun segala memori tentang semua ini selalu terulang; macam kaset rusak tak tertolong bermain di atas pemutar. Merah; darah itu tercecer. Menggenangi tanah. Warna yang dielu-elukan bagai simbolis keberanian; telah membuat Indy berpikir apakah jika ia tak berharap melihat merah maka ia adalah pengecut? Namun hati kecil itu mengekuhkan bahwa Indy memang pengecut.

Menangislah; meski hanya dalam mimpimu. Indy tak tahu apakah bisa ia menangis lagi saat ini. Air matanya telah sekering Sahara. Terlalu banyak tetes asin yang jatuh dari matanya; hingga Indy tak yakin ia dapat menangis lagi. Menangis untuk sesuatu yang sama; mataharinya yang telah redup. Mataharinya yang telah direngkuh dalam bumi. Redup; mentarinya bahkan tak lagi bercahaya. Sinar itu mati ditelan merah kentalnya darah. Hambur hampa; mata itu bagai ruang semesta. Tatapan itu tak lagi bernyawa; _amber_ berharga yang tak lagi dihargai. Kental merah itu mengalir dari batok keras bernama kepala. Bukan hanya kepala, setubuh itu bercucur merah.

Satu hari; mataharinya telah hilang. Redup di rengkuh bumi. Hilang cahaya; seakan mengatakan mataharinya bukan lagi mentari. Sebatas mati tak dapat bergerak bebas lagi. Lagipun meski bergerak, mentarinya bagai _marionatte_ [1] yang terikat dan terkendali. Terkekang dan terpenjara. Bumi membebaskan mentarinya dalam rengkuhan. Di mana Indy tak lagi dapat melihat mataharinya tersenyum.

Indy selalu berharap mentarinya kembali; meski hanya di dalam halusinasi bunga tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

[1] _Marionatte_ : Boneka kayu yang iikat dengan benang untuk dikendalikan. Tak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginan. Perlambang keterkekangan, keterpenjaraan, dan keterbatasan kebebasan.

.

.

A/N: Sedikit sekali ya? Entahlah, satu cerita lagi sebeleum UTS... Do'akan nilainya sehat selamat _wal'afiat_... _Fic_ ini dibuat setelah saya inget kalau ada karakter si Hindia Belanda dalam daftar OC _chara_ saya... Dan saya baru inget kalau Hindia juga gak dapet pasangan... Jadilah _pair_ ini. Biarpun _minority pair_ , yang penting ada... *songong*

Buat sahabat saya, **Nica Trio** : Jangan heran kalau ini serupa-tapi-tak-sama dengan ceritanya si 'dia'. Soalnya ini inspirasi datang saat buka buku 'itu'.

Setelah sebelumnya gila-gilaan dengan Brunei yang suka sama Philippines, sekarang Hindia yang suka sama Brunei. Gak kebalas juga. Mau diapain lagi... Saya juga bingung sama _love story_ punyanya Brunei. _Pair_ nya ngejlimet juga... Mana di _fic_ ini saya kebawa puitis dengan diksi amburadul kayak tadi... ._. Jelek ya? Entahlah.

Mau _request_? Boleh.

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to rewiew?**

 _ON: 12-03-2016_


End file.
